Thrust (Beast Machines)
Thrust is a Vehicon from Beast Machines. Thrust was one of the first of Megatron's Vehicon generals to be created, and was the last one to stand against the Maximals. His true identity is Waspinator. History Backstory As revealed in Fires of the Past, Thrust was one of three Vehicons granted individual sparks by Megatron in an effort to defeat the Maximals. As seen in The Catalyst, Thrust was given the spark of Waspinator. Waspinator was aware of Thrust's actions, and was happy to be so different. Beast Machines In Fires of the Past, along with Tankor and Jetstorm, he pursued Blackarachnia and Rattrap when they attempted to recover information about what happened while they were offline, but failed to capture them. In Mercenary Pursuits, after being chewed out by Megatron, the generals again attempted to apprehend the Maximals, but Thrust and Jetstorm decided to destroy each other to avoid having to share any rewards. While they were occupied, Tankor managed to capture the Maximals. Thrust and Jetstorm decided to put aside their differences in order to take him out, but ended up getting knocked out. In The Weak Component, Thrust lead a squad of his Cycle Drones in an attack against Cheetor, Nightscream and Rattrap when the three Maximals infiltrated a Vehicon assembly factory. He was defeated by Cheetor, rendering his drones inert. In the wake of a power-feedback, Megatron was rendered weak, and all of the Vehicon drones were rendered offline for half a day. With Thrust, Jetstorm and Tankor out of commission, Megatron was effectively rendered defenseless. As soon as Thrust was repaired, he rushed out to defend his leader, but Megatron had struck a deal with Rattrap while Thrust had been off-line. Thrust was ordered to allow the Maximals to walk away. In Discovery, during a battle between the Maximals and Vehicons, Thrust saved Blackarachnia, though quickly wondered why. The two wandered into a spark extraction facility, where a massive spark extractor attempted to extract their sparks. Thrust again saved Blackarachnia, and was in turn saved by her. Thrust began having flashbacks to the time when his spark was first extracted, but was interrupted by the sudden arrival of the other Maximals before he could remember anything. After that, in Descent, he and Jetstorm were attacked by Blackarachnia and Nightscream while Cheetor and Rattrap worked to reawaken Tankor's Maximal spark. Blackarachnia, convinced that Thrust was carrying Silverbolt's spark, tried to help him remember their past, which resulted in Thrust remembering his time on Earth. However, before he could remember his previous identity, Jetstorm attacked and accused him of betrayal. Thrust claimed he was just trying to stall Blackarachnia; Jetstorm, unconvinced, ordered Thrust to prove his loyalty to Megatron by extracting Blackarachnia's spark. He grudgingly agreed to this, but was interrupted by Nightscream. Blackarachnia's spark was extracted by Jetstorm. Thrust picked up Blackarachnia's body and pursued Jetstorm. After an altercation with Nightscream, who had recovered Blackarachnia's spark in the meantime, Thrust fled, leaving Blackarachnia to be re-ensparked by Nightscream. In Survivor, he was sent with Jetstorm and Tankor to apprehend Nightscream as part of an attempt to remove Megatron's organic components. Nightscream escaped and Thrust and Jetstorm pursued him, but were defeated by Nightscream's sonic scream. In The Catalyst, while on a wild goose chase courtesy of Tankor, Thrust was exposed to organic goo courtesy of Blackarachnia, which caused him to revert to his Waspinator personality. After explaining how he returned to Cybertron, Waspinator became angry when Blackarachnia spurned him. However, before he could cause any damage, he was zapped by a duplicate Key to Vector Sigma, causing him to revert to his Thrust persona. After this event, Thrust stopped trying to save Blackarachnia and she stopped trying to get him defect. After Optimus Primal and Megatron apparently destroyed each other, along with Tankor, in End Of The Line, Thrust and Jetstorm were invited to join the Maximals in Fallout, but they instead decided to strike out on their own. Thrust got hostile at the idea of Jetstorm getting reformatted, deciding he viewed the general as a friend and didn't want to lose him. In Savage, they were attacked by Savage, an event which they initially blamed on the Maximals. They did temporarily team up with their old enemies against this new threat, but their insistence on attacking Savage and antagonising Noble earned them nothing more than a trashing. In In Darkst Night, Thrust would go up against Savage when he and Jetstorm attempted to apprehend Nightscream. Savage, free from Megatron's spark, gave Thrust a sound thrashing. He called out for Jetstorm, but unfortunately for him, Jetstorm had since been reformatted into Silverbolt, who pushed him over the edge of the cliff from which he was dangling. Thrust would subsequently reserve a special hatred for Silverbolt, seeing him as a traitor to the Vehicon cause. In A Wolf in the Fold, Megatron resurrected the Hate Plague and generated a variant which would apparently only affect technorganic life, and sicced it on the Maximals. Thrust led a group of Motorcycle Drones to eliminate them, but decided to conserve ammo by letting the Maximals destroy each other. However, the Maximals were able to overcome the effects of the virus and chased Thrust out. In Home Soil, Thrust was given command of the remaining Tank Drones and Sonic Jet Drones. When a ship carrying a strange plant being crashed on Cybertron, Megatron sent Thrust to recover it and its contents to avoid them falling into the hands of the Maximals. Using his drone army, Thrust was able to reach the ship first, but was knocked out by Optimus Primal before he could enter. He then chased the Maximals to the Oracle chamber, where Botanica had fled; upon reaching it, he deployed a huge number of Tank Drones to destroy both the Maximals and the trees, but they were all eliminated in one attack by the reformatted Botanica despite her not having a toy. Outnumbered, Thrust fled, telling Botanica she had made a big mistake, and complained to Megatron about the unfair situation. In The Strike, this prompted Megatron to resurrect Obsidian and Strika. Around this time, Thrust apparently started reverting somewhat to Waspinator, as he was beaten up and damaged when he tried to stop the Maximals salvaging spare parts, by Obsidian when he tried to brief the new generals on the current situation, by Megatron when he attempted to rub Obsidian and Strika's faces in their recent failure to destroy the Maximals, by Savage in The Search when he led a force of Cycle Drones to pursue Optimus Primal and Nightscream to the ruins of Iacon, and by gravity in The Siege, when the Grand Mal crashed into Cybertron's surface. Following Megatron's depolarization, Thrust again wandered Cybertron aimlessly in Spark of Darkness. He encountered Obsidian and Strika, who were considering joining forces with the Maximals. Thrust asked how they could be truly loyal to anybody if they were loyal to everybody, and drove off. His words gave the other generals pause, and when Rattrap repolarized Megatron, inspired them to return to the side of villainy. Thrust encountered them again soon enough and tried to take command, only for Megatron to berate him for being useless and announce the final stage of his plan. Obsidian, however, stated that it was Thrust who had made him and Strika realise their loyalties lay with Megatron. In the final battle, in Downward Spiral, Thrust led a force of Cycle drones against the Maximals. Despite accidentally destroying several of his own drones and being attacked by Strika due to Rattrap's latest gadget, he led a large force to the Grand Mal, just in time to see it crash to Cybertron. In When Legends Fall, Thrust personally took on Silverbolt, tauntingly calling him 'Jetstorm', and when he and Blackarachnia went down, Thrust, Strika, and Obsidian penetrated the Grand Mal. Inside, Cheetor activated the anti-gravity generators, blasting Obsidian and Strika into orbit. Thrust, however, managed to avoid the field and engaged Cheetor personally. The two grappled for a while and, just as it looked like Thrust would win, Cheetor grabbed a spark extractor and removed Thrust's spark. When Cybertron was reformatted in Seeds of the Future, Thrust's spark was stuck in the body of a regular-sized technorganic wasp with Thrust's head, calling itself Waspinator, he lamented how he's been screwed over again. Personality Commander of the Motorcycle Drones, he is a dark, cold, brooding, and treacherous type, and is absolutely devoted to Megatron's goals, even though he knows what it means in the end for him. He is almost completely fearless, says exactly what is on his mind (he had the lugnuts to tell Megatron just how dumb his plan of using Maximal sparks to power the other two Vehicon Generals was), and takes a delight in tormenting his foes both physically and psychologically.Oddly, despite initial backstabbing, he grew to consider his fellow General Jetstorm a friend, which developed into a white-hot hatred when Jetstorm was reverted into the Maximal Silverbolt. He refused to even call Silverbolt by his name, calling him "Jetstorm" and "traitor".Thrust's personality and mind is in fact a shell program powered by the spark of the Predacon Waspinator. Despite this, Thrust has virtually no similarities to Waspinator, and the Predacon is very happy to be in the cool "biker-bot", even if only as a power source. His Command Code is "overdrive," although in one anomalous instance, he used the phrase "accelerate."Thrust can be distinguished from his drones by his size and yellow markings. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Alter-Ego Category:Enforcer Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Comic Relief Category:Weaklings Category:Scapegoat Category:Pawns Category:Supremacists